Percy jackson the weapon
by black blood soul
Summary: Percy Jackson is accused to have kill Jason grace and is banished, so what happens when he finds out he is a weapon


This is the story of Percy Jackson and his banishment from Olympus.

**Percy pov**

_Sail boat 20 miles from Japan.  
_I am on a small sailing boat about 20 miles from Japan going around 20 knots, you see I was banished from Olympus for something I did not do. I remember the day.

_Olympus flashback  
__"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus boomed "yes lord Zeus." I replied. "Do you know why your here!?" he asked. "No lord Zeus, why am I here?" I answered honestly. "YOU ARE HERE because YOU murdered IN COLD BLOOD MY SON JASON GRACE." I stared at him in shock and anger that he would accuses me of that when I have a fatal flaw of loyalty, I tried to keep a calm voice and stated "I did not kill one of my best friends, if you disagree show me your evidence." I said through gritted teeth. "ATHENA SHOW HIM THE VIDEO!" Zeus boomed, Athena waved her hand making a holographic image of Jason walking through the woods whistling a song as he walked then a holo me jumped out off the bushes and decapitated him with a replacer of riptide. The video disappeared; I was standing there in shock along with the other demigods behind me when Zeus said "this video was collected from the c.c.t.v camera from Athena herself. I looked to Athena who was smiling evilly. "I would personally send you to Tartarus but your farther has convinced me to lessen your punishment, you are banished from Olympus!" Zeus shouted then a bright light flashed and I passed out.  
I had woken up next to this boat with only riptide and some food so I took off to get as far as possible from America._

_End of flashback  
_now the boat is only a mile away from land, I am very grateful Zeus didn't make my dad take away my powers or I would have been screwed. When the boat landed I jumped out and made my way to the nearest town. I didn't like stealing from people but I had no money to buy food and if I didn't have food, well I would be saying hi to Hades once again. As I walked I noticed a girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes with a gye with demon like teeth, blood red eyes and spiky white hair. Defiantly not normal but I ignored them and went to the nearest food store.  
I went through the aisles taking:  
3 loafs of bread  
a 20 pack of crisps  
and lots of food which do not need to be put in a fridge or kept cool

I shoved it all into my coat and ran out the shops whilst having 3 security guards casing me shouting something I can't understand in Japanese, I ran into the woods and about ten minutes later lost sight of them. I stopped and sat down next to some bamboo breathing heavily when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes I jumped up and uncapped riptide, then a monster witch looked like a man but had a dog head and metal claw like hands. I charged at it and went to stab it in the heart with riptide, but riptide went straight through it like it was mortal, before I could worry about this I it jumped on me and pinned me down on the ground. This was it, I am going to die, but I don't want to die yet I want it just to die not me. Then a bright flash appeared on top of my hands and vanished, showing two trident heads coming out my hands, I pushed the left trident into its stomach making to howl in pain before turning to dust. I looked at the tridents and realised that they were a mixture of imperial gold, mortal steal and

Stygian iron. I closed my eyes and imagined them disappearing. I opened my eyes and my hands were back to normal I looked at the monster dust then noticed there was something floating above the dust. It looked like an upside down ghost which was red and had scars all over its head. Then that strange girl from earlier showed up holding a black and red scythe.

**Maka pov**

Me and soul herd the howl of are pre kishan target "is it me or is it howling in pain?" Soul asked, I nodded "I think it is." I replied "soul turn into weapon form, just to be safe." soul nodded and changed in to his scythe form and I grabbed him and ran to the sound of the howl.  
When we reached there we stared in shock, the pre kishan was gone, and in its place were a kishan egg soul and a pile of gold dust. But what surprised me the most is the fact that there was a 18 year old unarmed American standing right behind it "what the hell, how did that kid kill the 3ed most powerful pre kishan." Soul stated. The boy jumped back. "Why the fuck did your scythe talk." He stated. "because." soul transformed "I'm not just a bloody weapon." I decided to look into his soul and got practically knocked over. His soul was even bigger then death the kids but the different his was sea bleu with a golden trident on his head. But the expression of his soul shows he was loyal but had been betrayed by people close to him. I snapped out of my thoughts and said "you need to come with us, now." "why." The boy asked "we need to take you to lord death." I replied "no, no more gods, immortals and defiantly death." He stated. Before I could ask him why he fell to the floor unconscious we looked up to see black star going "yahoo I have defeated the kishan, now come here god and let me show you my awesomeness!" before he could continue I said "idiot, the kishan is dead, you just knocked out a very powerful person who has done nothing wrong." Then kid, patty, and Liz came out of the forest. "We heard the howl of the kishan and came as fast as we could." Kid said then he looked at the knocked out boy and asked "what did black star do this time?" before black star could complain soul said "we found the kishan's soul and that boy, Maka told him to come with us, the boy refused saying something about know more gods and death and then black star came and knocked him out." "Well let's get him to death city before he wakes up." I said.

_On the boat back to death city_

I got out my portable mirror and wrought on it 42 42 564 "hello lord death." I said. "Hi there, how are you, wazup." Lord death said in his usual high pitched "we came across a very powerful person on are trip, he was mumbling something about gods and death." I replied "really, what douse he look like?" he asked "black hair, sea green eyes around 6" tall, his soul was ocean blue with a trident on his forehead." I stated "Bring him to me as quick as possible." Death said as strict as possible "we have found a new ally."


End file.
